In today's fast paced world hundreds of thousands of Americans and other people worldwide visit such fast food chains as McDonalds.RTM., Burger King.RTM., Taco Bell.RTM., Roy Rogers.RTM. and the like for lunch and dinner. Many of these chains are installing "drive through" sections such that customers need not exit from their cars in order to partake of fries, shakes and other delicacies. Many of those who use the drive through feature, desire to eat on the go. This idea can indeed cause problems. Strawberry shake does not look good on a grey suit. Nor does catsup blend with a blue tie, be it of silk or polyester, or cotton.
There is therefore a need for something better than the paper napkin which is used more often after the fact than as a soiled blotting preventer.
There is a need therefore for clothing covering that can be easily put on over one's clothing, while waiting in one's car for the person at the window to dispense her gourmet goodies.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a easily applied throw away bib-apron that covers the chest waist, and legs of the wearer.
It is another object to provide a bib-apron that tucks over the legs to ensure protection of the knee area of the wearer, while seated in a car.
It is still another object to provide a bib-apron that is so low priced that it can be almost given away by fast food take-out restaurants.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.